Rendez-vous chez le dentiste
by LonelyD
Summary: Ron a un mal de dent terrible, mais il a toujours détesté les dentistes. / Post-Poudlard, léger Ron/Hermione.


Fandom : Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Pairing : Ron/Hermione.

Rating : K.

Genre : Humor/Family.

Note : Encore un vieux texte que je sors du fin fond de mon ordinateur. Il n'était écrit qu'à moitié, je l'ai donc terminé. J'ai une véritable hantise des dentistes. Je déteste y aller et je suis toujours horriblement stressée lorsque je suis assise dans le fauteuil, l'énorme lumière blanche allumée au-dessus de ma tête. Bref, m'est venue l'idée de faire découvrir à Ron quelque chose de typiquement moldu. Le tout dans un contexte léger et familial. En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Ron détestait, c'était les araignées ; pire même, il en avait peur.

Alors qu'il avait espéré pendant quelques jours tout au plus, vu la vitesse à laquelle Harry s'attirait les ennuis, que sa deuxième année à Poudlard serait moins mouvementée que la précédente, il s'était retrouvé à enquêter sur d'abominables pétrifications, à ingurgiter une potion boueuse à l'essence de Crabbe – sans savoir si c'était le liquide ou le cheveux de l'élève qui le rebutait le plus –, et à affronter un serpent géant.

Cependant, tout ceci n'était rien face au monstre auquel il avait dû faire face : Aragog, une araignée géante, le corps recouvert de longs poils et le visage maculé d'énormes yeux.

Son pire cauchemar s'était matérialisé ce jour-là, dans la Forêt Interdite. Des milliers d'arachnides les avaient pourchassé, Harry et lui.

Et il avait survécu.

Il y avait repensé par la suite – la nuit, surtout –, toujours étonné par son courage et la force d'esprit dont il avait réussi à faire preuve pour ne pas s'évanouir face à ces immondes créatures.

C'était justement ce à quoi Ron pensait alors qu'il se massait la joue en grimaçant.

Il avait mal, affreusement mal aux dents, mais refusait de se faire soigner parce que s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait autant que les araignées, c'était les dentistes.

Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on touche à ses dents, ses précieuses dents qui lui permettaient de remplir le vide qui lui servait d'estomac. Sa dentition était un ami fidèle qu'il veillait à traiter avec soin pour assouvir ce plaisir dont il ne se serait séparé pour rien au monde. Sa bonne hygiène dentaire lui avait donc très souvent évité les visites chez le dentiste.

Mais elles devenaient parfois inévitables.

La douleur qui se propageait dans toute sa bouche, si terrible, l'empêchait même de remplir le fichu procès-verbal qu'il tenait entre les mains depuis plus d'une demie-heure. Ses dents le faisaient trop souffrir pour qu'il puisse se concentrer.

Après quelques minutes, il finit par capituler et expliqua à Harry qu'il devait rentrer. Il trouverait bien chez lui une potion qui apaiserait ce mal infernal.

* * *

Ron déplia le journal tandis que Hermione, assise dans le fauteuil en face de lui, entamait la lecture d'un roman moldu qu'elle venait de se procurer. Il se frotta la joue, espérant en vain faire disparaître la douleur.

Cela interpella l'attention de Hermione.

– Tu as mal, Ron ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'était une terrible idée. Elle lui aurait fait tout un discours moralisateur comme quoi s'il n'avait pas attendu pour aller chez le dentiste, il n'aurait probablement pas eu aussi mal.

Il garda le silence. Peut-être que s'il l'ignorait, il pourrait éviter la série de questions interminable que lui réserverait sa fiancée.

– Tu as une carie, c'est ça ?

Hermione referma son livre.

– Tu n'as pas été la faire soigner tout de suite comme tu aurais dû le faire. Pourquoi n'y as-tu pas été ? Pourquoi attends-tu toujours la dernière minute pour ce genre de choses ?

– Tu n'as jamais pensé à te reconvertir ? répliqua Ron. Tu serais parfaite lors de nos interrogatoires.

\- Ron ... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été faire soigner cette carie tout de suite ? persista-t-elle sans relever la remarque.

– Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas les dentistes et tu le sais très bien.

– Bien sûr, tu préfères avoir mal !

– Mais j'aurais mal de toute façon !

– Oh ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant d'un bond, comme si elle avait eu une illumination. Tu devrais aller voir mon père, c'est un très bon dentiste, il ne te fera pas mal.

– Mais ... Hermione, c'est un moldu ...

Ron avait désormais changé de couleur. Il avait déjà entendu son beau-père lui parler de son métier. Le seul fait de l'écouter lui avait donné des frissons.

Les instruments décrits ne lui avaient pas donné l'impression de pouvoir soigner le patient, bien au contraire. Ils semblaient plus être destinés à la torture. C'était le genre d'outils que le professeur Rogue aurait adoré, le genre d'outils qui auraient même fait trembler Vous-savez-qui.

Oh ... et il avait même vu des photographies ! Des photos, par Merlin, pourquoi son beau-père avait-il voulu lui montrer de pareils des photos ? « Ce sont les tout derniers modèles ! » lui avait dit le Docteur Granger lorsque Ron avait fait mine de s'y intéresser à leurs derniers repas de famille. « Encore plus efficace que les précédents, les résultats sont bien meilleurs ! »

Mais pourquoi la bouche de ce pauvre garçon était-elle remplie de fer ? Pourquoi par Merlin, pourquoi ?

Chez les sorciers, les soins dentaires étaient très souvent douloureux, mais au moins, ils étaient rapides ! Un coup de baguette magique, un craquement de la mâchoire et hop ! vous pouviez sortir du cabinet !

Mais là ...

« Vous vous rendez compte, seulement six mois et tout est remis en place ! On n'arrête pas le progrès ! » Son beau-père n'avait cessé de s'extasier devant les performances de ce nouvel engin de tortures. Seulement six mois ? Mais ce n'était pas pensable ! Les moldus devaient avoir une résistance à la douleur bien au-dessus de la moyenne des sorciers pour pouvoir supporter ce genre de traitements.

Ah ça non, Ron se l'était promis, il ne mettrait jamais un pied dans le cabinet d'un dentiste moldu.

– Tu n'as tout de même pas peur ? soupçonna Hermione, les poings sur les hanches.

– Non ... mentit Ron. Mais je n'ai qu'à aller chez un Odontomage. Un sort et ce sera réglé.

– Mais tu auras mal. Mon père ne te fera pas mal, lui.

Bien sûr qu'il aurait mal et alors, mais il préférait avoir mal plutôt que de rester des heures sur le fauteuil du dentiste. Il regretta à cet instant de ne pas avoir appelé son Odontomage plus tôt ...

– En plus, il te fera les soins gratuitement. Et puis ce sera l'occasion de l'inviter à dîner !

– Tu n'as qu'à appeler ta mère avec ton machin-portable. C'est à ça qu'il sert, non ?

– Téléphone, mon téléphone portable. Je pourrais, mais je suis sûre que ça ferait plaisir à mon père que tu l'invites toi-même. On pourra leur annoncer nos fiançailles.

– Je peux lui annoncer quand j'irais me faire soigner les dents, tant que tu y es !

– Oh oui ! C'est une bonne idée ! Tu en profiteras pour lui annoncer.

– Non, n –

– Alors on fait comme ça ? Je prends rendez-vous, il te fera passer avant tous ses patients, déclara Hermione en lui tournant le dos.

C'était dans de tels moments que Ron se disait que, parfois, il valait mieux qu'il se taise.

* * *

Ce fut un Ron tout tremblant qui se retrouva dans la salle d'attente du cabinet dentaire de son beau-père. En voyant tous ces patients qui attendaient, tranquillement installés dans leur fauteuil, comme s'ils attendaient pour un simple rendez-vous chez leur coiffeur, il se dit qu'il ne comprendrait décidément jamais les moldus.

– Maudites soient Hermione et ses origines moldues, grommela-t-il alors qu'il arrivait face au secrétaire.

– Monsieur ? demanda l'homme en levant le nez de son écran – d'ordinateur, Ron était presque certain que la boîte carrée sur laquelle le secrétaire était penché était un écran d'ordinateur – pour se tourner vers lui.

– Monsieur Weasley, répondit Ron, ma compagne vous a appelé, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Docteur Granger.

– Exact, le Docteur vous recevra dans quelques minutes.

Ron alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Assis, immobile sur sa chaise, il tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne pouvait faire illusion. Il faisait tâche parmi les moldus, sans doute habitué depuis longtemps aux visites chez le dentiste. Lui détestait déjà les dentistes sorciers, comment allait-il pouvoir en affronter un moldu ?

Il se morigéna intérieurement. Il avait déjà vécu tant d'épreuves, combattu de terribles sorciers, vaincu les forces des ténèbres, ce n'était tout de même pas un moldu qui allait l'effrayer ?

Ron déglutit. La porte venait de s'ouvrir. Son beau-père apparut en compagnie d'un jeune garçon qui se tenait la joue, la mère de se dernier l'attendait dans la salle d'attente. Le Docteur Granger fit signe à Ron de le suivre.

– Ronald, je suis ravi que vous ayez décidé de venir me voir. Nous allons réglé votre petit souci et votre bouche sera comme neuve. Suivez-moi.

Ils traversèrent un couloir, passèrent devant plusieurs portes – où d'autres dentistes torturaient sans doute leurs patients – et entrèrent dans une pièce aux murs blancs immaculés. Le Docteur le fit installer et Ron s'assit d'un immense fauteuil turquoise. Au-dessus de lui était suspendu un énorme luminaire et tout autour de lui des instruments en acier dont Ron préférait ignorer l'utilité.

Le Docteur Granger s'approcha et allongea le siège. Ron se tendit, instantanément, les mains crispés sur les accoudoirs.

– Détendez-vous, Ronald, il n'y a rien à craindre. C'est votre premier rendez-vous chez un dentiste moldu, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron se contenta de hocher la tête, trop occupé à détailler la pièce qui l'entourait pour parler. Son beau-père était maintenant penché au-dessus de lui.

– Nous allons voir ce qui ne va pas. Une carie, vous pensez ?

– Sur une des molaires, mâchoire du bas, répondit Ron, toujours aussi stressé.

– Ouvrez grand la bouche.

Ron s'exécuta, les yeux suivant avec attention chaque geste de son beau-père. Celui-ci se contenta d'abord de regarder l'intérieur de sa bouche, puis attrapa un ustensile pointu qu'il utilisa pour inspecter ses dents.

Ron sursauta. Il resserra encore un plus son emprise sur le siège.

– Voilà une belle carie. Vous avez mal ? demanda le Docteur Granger.

Ron, interloqué, écarquilla de grands yeux. Bien sûr qu'il avait mal ! Il souffrait même le martyr ! et pour quelqu'un qui s'était fait déchiqueter la jambe par l'oncle Animagus de son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas rien.

Son beau-père venait de lui enfoncer un morceau de métal pointu dans la dent, pile là où l'acidité avait creusé une cavité pour former une carie. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir mal.

– Oui, oui, plutôt.

– Nous allons vite arranger ça. Vous ne sentirez bientôt plus rien !

Le Docteur Granger se tourna vers lui, la bouche couverte d'un masque blanc, un outil en acier, recourbé.

Par Merlin, le massacre était sur le point de commencer.

Ron se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour sortir du cabinet en courant et d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer, mais que dirait-il à Hermione ? et parviendrait-il à regarder à nouveau son beau-père dans les yeux après une pareille réaction ?

Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait se montrer fort et affronter ses peurs. Il respira un grand coup, tortura encore un peu les accoudoirs du fauteuil et ferma fort les yeux.

Il préférait ne plus voir ce qu'on lui introduisait dans la bouche. Il sentit un tuyau, de l'eau, mais également des vrombissements et, finalement, une douleur qui se répercuta d'abord dans sa dent et peu à peu une sensation désagréable qui faisait trembler sa mâchoire.

Merlin ! Était-ce donc cela que les moldus devaient endurer pour se faire soigner ? Et il ne s'agissait là que d'une carie ! Qu'en était-il lorsqu'ils devaient se faire arracher des dents, poser de nouvelles – Ron avait vu que, contrairement aux sorciers, les moldus préférés changer leurs dents, plutôt que de les faire repousser – ou installer un appareil censé les remettre en place ?

Ron se mit à gémir dans son fauteuil, tous les muscles tendus.

Le supplice lui sembla interminable. Quelques minutes ou des heures, il ne pouvait dire combien de temps les soins – tortures, il ne s'agissait là que de tortures – durèrent, seulement qu'il souffrait.

Le Docteur Granger finit de soigner sa dent en posant sur sa dent abîmée une matière étrange censée boucher le trou formé par la carie.

Ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les sorts utilisés par les Odontomages qui, eux, réparaient vraiment les dents.

Les soins finis, son beau-père releva son siège et lui tendit un gobelet en plastique rempli d'eau avec lequel Ron se rinça la bouche.

– Comme neuve, je vous l'avais dit. Ce n'était pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ?

Une véritable horreur.

Mais Ron lança un sourire crispé à son beau-père pendant qu'il se nettoyait la bouche.

– Continuez à faire attention, je vois que votre bouche est en très bonne santé. Si vous sentez que votre obturation lâche, vous pouvez revenir me voir sans problème et je réparerais cela à nous. Mais vu votre hygiène bucco-dentaire, je doute que cela soit nécessaire.

Tout ça pour ça ?! La réparation ne serait peut-être même pas définitive ?!

Ron n'en revenait pas.

Il se priva cependant de donner son avis à son beau-père. Après tout, celui-ci ignorait peut-être tout des méthodes utilisées par les sorciers.

– Vous passerez le bonjour à ma fille. J'espère qu'elle se porte bien.

– Très bien, déclara Ron, sur le point de partir. Et en parlant de votre fille ...

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas annoncer leurs fiançailles ici, dans cette pièce.

– Hermione et moi aimerions vous inviter, votre épouse et vous à venir dîner chez nous. Vendredi soir, si vous êtes libres, bien sûr. Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.

– Avec grand plaisir, Ronald ! Comptez sur nous.

Son beau-père le laissa ensuite à la porte de la salle d'attente où il prit un nouveau patient.

Ron quitta le cabinet du dentiste en se jurant que plus jamais il ne confierait ses dents à un moldu. Plus jamais.

* * *

.

 **BONUS**

.

La table était silencieuse, si silencieuse que Ron, pour essayer de combler le vide, se mit à mâcher bruyamment.

Sa gêne ne fit qu'augmenter.

Ce fut son beau-père qui le sauva de l'embarras.

– Ron m'a dit que vous aviez quelque chose à nous annoncer, dit-il.

Hermione le fixa d'un air incompris.

Ron avait bien entendu omis de préciser à sa fiancée qu'il n'en avait pas parlé lors de son rendez-vous chez le dentiste.

– Oh, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour nous dire que vous ne comptez pas déménager, s'exclama sa belle-mère. Ce serait tellement dommage !

– Non, maman, bien sûr que non. Nous n'allons pas déménager. Mais, je n'ai pas encore mis Ron au courant, comment peut-il ... Ron ?

Hermione se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il la regarda d'un air désolé. Il avait épuisé tout le courage qu'il avait en stock lors de sa visite chez le dentiste, il ne pouvait pas, en plus, annoncer le même jour à son beau-père qu'il allait devenir son beau-fils de manière formelle.

Mais alors que tout le monde était regroupé dans sa salle à manger, il se trouvait dans l'impasse. Il respira un grand coup et déclara :

– En réalité, Hermione et moi ... nous sommes fiancés et ...

– Mais c'est merveilleux ! coupa sa belle-mère.

Elle se leva et se précipita sur sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Son époux parut ravi lui aussi, mais également confus.

– Hermione, si Ron et toi êtes fiancés, il devait le savoir. De quoi n'était-il pas au courant ? Y aurait-il une autre nouvelle que tu ne nous as pas encore annoncée ?

– Je ne voulais pas vous l'annoncer tout de suite, lui répondit sa fille, mais ... je suis enceinte.

Ron, qui était resté à table, dégustant toujours son repas, mordit dans sa fourchette à l'entente de la nouvelle.

Dans sa bouche, quelque chose craqua.

Une dent, encore !

Il porta ses mains à ses joues et toute sa famille se tourna vers lui.

– Qu'y a-t-il, Ronald ? La chose ne vous réjouit pas ? lui demanda sa belle-mère, étonnée.

– Ne me dis pas que c'est encore tes dents, se désola Hermione.

– Je vous prévois un rendez-vous, dès lundi, lui annonça son beau-père. Vous l'avez constaté par vous-même, je fais des miracles !

Ron fixa Hermione et ses beaux-parents d'un air dépité.

Par Merlin, il allait devenir père alors qu'il était à peine capable d'affronter un simple dentiste moldu.


End file.
